<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶魔之地 by nightfeathers0927</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985179">恶魔之地</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfeathers0927/pseuds/nightfeathers0927'>nightfeathers0927</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I‘m not a religious person so I imagined the religious content in this work, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfeathers0927/pseuds/nightfeathers0927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>许多次恶劣而痛苦的性爱中的一次。<br/>（作者本人没有宗教信仰，有关神明和祈祷的部分是我编的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Bloodmarch/Joseph Christiansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶魔之地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他于深夜十一点叩响我家的大门。<br/>
我下楼的时候朝着走廊的尽头看了一眼，门缝里透露出的些许微弱的光告诉我卢西恩尚未入睡。若是在平时我一定会因此而将他好好训斥一番，但今天不一样，今天是暑假的第一天啊，我想，那么让孩子稍微放纵些也没什么不好。<br/>
更何况，我今晚还有一位客人要来访。<br/>
我打开大门，乔瑟夫就站在门口，一只手还扶着被漆得雪白的木质护栏。他的金发在路灯的光线下覆着一层薄薄的光膜，不知为何我想起了前些日子里新邻居请我看的电影里的吸血鬼。听到开门的声音，他抬起头看着我，脸上的笑容一如既往地爽朗。<br/>
晚上好，达米恩。<br/>
我微微颔首。<br/>
晚上好，乔瑟夫。<br/>
我以我一贯的礼仪将他引进大门。他脱下外套挂在玄关处的衣帽架上，换上拖鞋，跟着我一同走进会客室。茶几上放着茶水与点心，这些招待客人必不可少之物我一早就备好，红茶此时应当正处于适宜品尝的温度，但我知道乔瑟夫并不在意这种东西——我和他一样心知肚明，他今晚来此并非为了享用茶点，与我交流世交之家间的深情厚谊；我们所做的这一切不过是为了做戏给卢西恩看，让他相信今夜的来访和之前的许许多多次一样再普通不过。<br/>
我只是有些心疼我的茶叶。<br/>
乔瑟夫与我在沙发上面对面地坐定。我习惯性地端起茶杯，而乔瑟夫连看都都没有看那些维多利亚时代的精致茶具一眼，而是将目光投在壁炉里跳动着的火焰影像上。他仍然微笑着——我从未见过乔瑟夫不笑的样子，他永远温柔可亲，永远微笑待人，所有人都说与他相处如沐春风。难道就没有人觉得永远微笑才是最可怕的吗？你会被他的外表所迷惑，即使面对他的圈套也会毫不犹豫地跨入，等到发觉自己上钩，那时你已深陷其中，无处可逃。<br/>
与其说我是在喝茶，倒不如说我是在机械地一口接一口将杯中的液体灌进肚子里，温热的茶流过我的舌尖，滑入我的喉咙，但我却什么味道也尝不出来。我的时间有限，待到乔瑟夫收回他的视线，在他探身过来俯在我耳边压低声音说话之前，我就该饮尽杯中物，然后准备着回答他接下来的话。<br/>
他问我，你准备好了吗？<br/>
我放下茶杯，上好的瓷轻轻碰撞，发出悦耳的声响。我直视着他那双透明美丽的湛蓝色眼睛，努力压制着猛然从心底涌上喉口的一些不可言说的感觉，轻轻点头，以我自认为最冷静最正常的声音回答道：<br/>
是的，我准备好了。</p><p>这些都是他的要求的一部分。<br/>
卢西恩小时候曾经问过我为何要在卧室里摆一把椅子。的确，无论从什么方面来看这把靠着窗户的椅子的存在都是毫无必要的，我甚至分不出多余的杂物摆在上面——当然我也并不会容忍这种会让房间显得凌乱的行为。<br/>
而现在乔瑟夫正坐在那把椅子上。他衣冠整齐，神色自若，看起来和周六的晚上坐在电影院里与孩子们共享亲子时光时别无二样。而我呢，我在做什么？他是观众，而我就是今晚他将要欣赏的戏剧。我站在他的对面，房间的另一端，身后是打开了柜门的衣橱，面前则是铺得整整齐齐的大床。<br/>
他对我做了个手势，今夜的好戏在观众的示意下就此拉开帷幕。<br/>
我服从他无言的指令，他用他的视线指挥着我，告诉我该做些什么。首先是手套，然后是披肩，接着是外衣，长靴，腰带，外裤，衬衫……我亲手将自己身上的衣物一件件脱去，叠整齐后摆进衣柜里——除了内裤。<br/>
这最后一层遮羞布，乔瑟夫说过了，是要由他亲自揭开的。<br/>
我爬上床，以跪趴的姿势俯在摊开的被子上，两只手拉过靠枕将它抱在胸前。乔瑟夫或许规定了很多，但在某些方面他也会宽容以待。我听见了脚步声，然后感受到了床的一角有些许凹陷，但是力度并不是很大，感觉起来像是一只手以不大的力度按在那里，与此同时，我感受到有目光落在我赤裸的背后，并不炙热，而是带着丝丝凉意，如同有毒蛇缓慢地爬过脊椎。<br/>
不知是由于天气还是别的什么原因，我打了个冷颤。<br/>
压着床铺一角的那只手拿开了。然后又是脚步声，停下，又是床铺向下凹陷的感觉，只是陷得更深，离我也更近，我感到有一片阴影压了过来，于是我知道乔瑟夫来到了我身边了。一只手，手心温暖而潮湿，指尖却有些凉，放到了我左腿的腿肚上，而后顺着肌肉的线条向上移动，在平角裤裤脚的边缘停了一下，而后继续上移，停在腰后。<br/>
一根手指钻进了松紧带的下方，将其抬起，而后迅速撤离，让它在我的身体上“啪”地打出一声脆响。这做法很幼稚，卢西恩小时候在洗完澡后常常以考验自己内裤松紧带的延展度为乐，直到把自己的肚皮打出一片红痕。这是十多年前的事情了。而在十几年后的这个夜晚，在做完这个幼稚的行为后，乔瑟夫停顿了一下，带着凉意的目光在我的后脑停留，像是在观察我会对此做出什么反应。<br/>
想来我做得让他相当满意，我听见他很低声地笑了。<br/>
床铺凹陷的位置离我更近了一些，罩在我背后的阴影更大了一点。然后是两只手指，伸进松紧带下方大约一个指节的长度，将它缓慢地向上挑起。我在脑子里胡乱地猜测着他的下一步行动，是要再重复一次那幼稚的行动，还是有别的打算？天啊，乔瑟夫，求求你快一些吧，我在心底乞求着，别再缓慢地进行你无数的小把戏，求求你，做你想做的吧。<br/>
他的选择是屈起手指向后拉扯，也就是卸去那最后的一层布料。这个过程同样是缓慢的，我能感觉到每一寸布料脱离得有多么决绝，但是却又始终在距离皮肤不远的地方。冰凉的毒蛇也顺着脊椎游了下来，在尾椎偏下一寸的地方盘起身体。<br/>
羞耻。从乔瑟夫在夜晚出现在我家的门外开始，我的心脏里就有无数的感情在冲撞，其成分过于复杂以致我无法将其一一辨别，但可以肯定的是其中没有一种是我们即将进行着这件事本来应该含有的。我一直将他们抑制着藏在心里。而在此时，在乔瑟夫缓慢地剥离我全身上下最后的一件衣物时，其中一种名为“羞耻”的感情冲破了我的防洪堤，不管不顾地迅速蔓延到全身。理智反应迅速前来救场，但是呼吸的些许颤抖和肌肉的绷紧——哪怕只是一瞬间——也全都逃不过乔瑟夫的观察，不如说，他原本就是在注意着这些。<br/>
然后我绝望地意识到，上帝啊，这正是乔瑟夫想要的。上帝啊。<br/>
内裤落在了腿弯处。现在我彻底是赤裸的了。我诚心希望卢西恩已经睡了，尽管根据青春期男孩的精力情况而言这祈祷成真的希望渺茫。<br/>
求求你，求求你，千万不要让卢西恩知道。求求你啊。<br/>
你有按照我之前的要求做吗？我听见他在问我。我没有回答，因为他也不需要我的回答，他自己会检验。这样的问话只是为了再一次勾起我竭力想要从脑海中清除的记忆，我对乔瑟夫的伎俩已经无比熟悉。但是熟悉又有什么用呢，熟悉他的伎俩能让我从这痛苦中逃离吗？<br/>
一根手指。两根手指。三根手指。并拢。展开。推进。抽出。弯曲。按压。我看不见乔瑟夫的动作，但却能感觉得出来他究竟在做些什么。这是一场沉浸式的戏剧，此刻正剧开场，观众参与其中并在此处获得满足与欢愉，而我——我算不上是演员，充其量是一个有血有肉有温度有感情的道具，我的存在只是让乔瑟夫感到满意，仅此而已。<br/>
他的手始终在不算深的地方重复扩张动作。这是有意为之，因为这是我在他来之前做过的事情——我躲在浴室里，胆战心惊地向神祈祷着，屈辱地跪着，对自己做……对自己做那样的事。主啊，原谅我，我无望地在心底向我的神祈求宽恕，请原谅我，原谅我对神所赐的身躯的亵渎……主啊，请救救我，请对我施以援手，请带我……带我……<br/>
然而乔瑟夫总能看穿我。我又听到他在笑，很轻声地笑，声音不足以传出屋门之外，但却能清清楚楚地落进我的耳朵里。他笑，他问我，你可是在祈求神的宽恕？<br/>
这依然是不必回答的问题。我闭紧双眼，竭力将呼吸放得平缓。我了解乔瑟夫，而他也同样了解我，他能精准地把握住我内心的一切变化，并且借由他的言语将耻辱感深深扎进我的心中。而我终究不是他的敌手，我与他的密切来往只不过是这十几年的事情，而他——他的家族对我的掌控，在我受洗的那一刻起就已经开始了……<br/>
他的另一只手扶着我的腰侧。乔瑟夫的手，我想起前几天与新邻居闲聊时他给出的评价：柔软而温暖，光是握着这样的手就足以使人确定他是值得信赖和依靠的人。是啊，乔瑟夫的手，乔瑟夫的笑容，乔瑟夫的处世之道，不都透露着这一点吗？我禁不住要为新邻居感到悲哀了，但我又宁愿他永远都不要知道，真正的乔瑟夫究竟是什么样子。<br/>
他的手在深入，在故意做一些幅度较大的动作。疼痛倒是其次，严重的恶心感才是最令人痛苦的。即使这样的事情已经发生过很多遍，我依然无法适应，空空如也的胃里一阵阵翻腾着，想要呕吐却吐不出来，只能偏过头去，借由动作的改变压制一下生理上的冲动。<br/>
这种事情究竟是从什么时候开始的？我总觉得距离第一次已经过去了很久，久到我早已应当习惯乔瑟夫的所作所为。一年？两年？还是更久？那时候卢西恩还没把他的头发染成灰色，也没在一边耳朵上戴三个耳钉。而今我的儿子就要去上大学了。我总是无法习惯，在那一夜之后，每一次与乔瑟夫握手，甚至仅仅是寒暄，对我而言都成了莫大的折磨，而这种痛苦由于无法表达而获得了加倍的效果。肉体或许会逐渐习惯，但精神……至少我无法做到。<br/>
在我胡思乱想着的时候，他的手缓慢地抽离了我的身体。<br/>
随后，乔瑟夫抓着我的肩膀把我翻过身来，而后将我拉进了一个吻中。这是一个绵长且或许能称得上深情的吻，他的惯用伎俩，或许他对每一个猎物都用过这一招？或许他还会对那些我叫得上或叫不上名字的人以满怀柔情的语调说“我爱你”，让那些被他愚弄的人对他随口抛出的一句话信以为真，追随着他来到这片恶魔的栖息地。<br/>
他亲吻我，他抚摸我的身体，他舔舐我的眼角，他附在我的耳边说“我爱你”。<br/>
然后他说，达米恩，对我说你爱我。<br/>
我照着他的要求这么做了。我对他说，我爱你，我的乔瑟夫。<br/>
我忍着恶心向他微笑，我按照他无声的指示伸出双臂搂住他的脖子回馈以另一个深吻。这个房间里是否有一双电子眼正注视着这一切？我感到可笑，我和乔瑟夫分明并不相爱，他却总要我配合着他演出一副两情相悦的模样。他的目的我当然知晓，这或许会成为一个把柄，又一个把柄。许许多多的把柄让我无法求救，无法逃离。我知道他会做出什么事，我怎能让我的卢西恩知道这种事？<br/>
悉悉索索的声响，伴随着金属件碰撞的声音，接着是光裸的皮肤贴上来的感觉。他让我触碰他半勃的性器，任我再不愿意也只能服从。我仰着脖子直视着天花板的方向，竭力避免视线移向手的方向——这是乔瑟夫唯一妥协的事情，我用尽我手上的一切可能有用的筹码，却只能换来这一点点的妥协——<br/>
无数次，无数次，当乔瑟夫允许我触碰他时，我无数次想要用尽全力地往他身上造成一记永远无法完全愈合的伤口。我想过将指甲刺入他的性器，在枕头下压一把刀在可能的时候挥向他那张迷人的脸，诸如此类。如果他留给我任何的可趁之机的话或许我真的会这么做……只是他用以控制我的，并不只是那些可能存在的见不得人的照片和录像。<br/>
卢西恩。<br/>
他看着我，满眼笑意，用闲谈一般的轻松语气一遍一遍念着一个名字，我儿子的名字。<br/>
卢西恩，卢西恩，卢西恩。<br/>
我竭力稳住自己的手不要发抖，努力平复自己的呼吸不要乱了步调。<br/>
卢西恩，卢西恩，卢西恩。<br/>
我知道乔瑟夫为什么要这么做，他又看透了我的所思所想。是我的某一个无意识的动作暴露了吗？还是我不经意间从紧咬的牙关中漏出了什么字眼？又或者……他只是想到了要这么做？都有可能。<br/>
他在提醒我，嘲笑我，告诉我我永远无法反抗他。不只是那些关系着我声誉的录像和照片，还有我的珍宝，我的卢西恩，这小镇中所有人都在他的掌控之中，而我绝无反抗的可能。<br/>
我知道，乔瑟夫。我清清楚楚地知道。哪怕是有那一丝的可能性，我们俩今夜都不会在做这样的事情。<br/>
他亲吻我的脸。我不知道他是什么时候移开了我的手，推开了我的双腿，这一段的记忆变得异常模糊，或许是大脑有意为之的处理。总之，记忆再次清晰起来的时候……他与我已经交合到了一处。<br/>
这是一场毫无快感可言的性交。与其说我是交合的其中一个参与者，倒不如说是乔瑟夫的一个道具，一个用来在镜头前和他人眼中演出的人形道具。我被他捏在手心里扮演世交之家的发小，妻子的友人，床上的爱侣，以及性交时发泄的工具。一扫之前假惺惺的温柔，他的攻势凶狠得可怕，我自己做的准备和他草率的前戏仿佛根本起不到任何效果，剧烈的撕裂感和内脏被翻搅的痛苦加之长久以来堆积的耻辱感，我甚至根本无法勃起。我想要挣扎，但是肩膀却被乔瑟夫死死地压在床上，那双被称赞是“柔软而温暖的”手此刻于我而言无异于灼热的火钳，手心里传来的热量像要烧穿我的皮肉一般，我甚至隐约闻到被烧焦的味道。视线模糊，眼泪决堤，我大张着嘴巴仰面死死盯着天花板，却发不出除了绝望的气音之外的一丝声响。这场性事安静得让人难堪，整个房间里最响亮的是肉体相碰撞的声音，其次是交合处黏腻的水声。尽管乔瑟夫总想让我与他在床上装成一对爱侣，但这世上没有一对爱侣会在这灵与肉的交融时刻不发出些幸福的呻吟。我和乔瑟夫的灵魂就算曾有略略贴近的时刻，此刻也是——至少我是，无比排斥着对方的，能够交合的只有身体，而且是面对威胁，在理智的控制下服从于他的身体。<br/>
他时而温柔地亲吻我的眼角，时而粗暴地揪着我的头发在我的身上留下深深的咬痕；他在我侧过脸时伏到我的耳边轻声地念着，布劳德玛施，布劳德玛施。这不是我的名，这是我的姓氏，这是一个很久以前就已经居住在这个地方了的家族。我总相信我的家族在过去是极为骄傲和光荣的……<br/>
直到魔鬼来到这曼波海湾。<br/>
乔瑟夫要我祈祷，于是我照做了。我向上帝述说，而后祈求他的宽恕。但上帝沉默着，不止是在我的时间里，他一直，一直沉默着，听不见我们的呼喊，更看不见我们的苦难。魔鬼蒙蔽了神明的双眼，曼波海湾看似日日阳光普照，实际早已为黑暗所吞噬。<br/>
即使在这样难堪的情况下……在我的头脑允许从克制自己的理性里分出来一点的情况下，我仍然向上帝呼号着，期望他能够听到我的声音。可是绝望就明明白白地在我眼前：神明的喉舌，天上的父赐予他与之对话与引领信徒的特权的神父，便是这暴行的实行者。神啊，是否魔鬼已将您的双眼蒙蔽得如此彻底？您为何没能看穿他污秽的皮囊，而仍允许他做神圣的工作？<br/>
那假冒的教堂，魔鬼的宫殿在这片土地建成起来的那一天，便是布劳德玛施的黑暗降临的那一日。极端下流的控制手法，但却又十分有效，一代一代的布劳德玛施被自己的父辈们忍耐着耻辱与痛苦精心保护着长大，却在某一个时刻被狡诈的魔鬼钻了空子，撕毁他们多年来的信仰与自尊，让他们父辈的心血付诸东流。每一位正经受着苦难的布劳德玛施都希望这一切能在自己这里终结……即使是我也不例外。我想方设法地让卢西恩远离可能的危险，包括乔瑟夫的四个阴沉的孩子。即使一代代的悲剧已经证明了布劳德玛施的力量是多么渺小，逃脱的可能性小到几乎可以说是不存在，我仍然期望着上帝的慈悲显现的那一天。<br/>
即使此刻的我……仍然在乔瑟夫的身下绝望地如同濒死的鱼般喘着粗气，用尽全身的力气将痛苦的尖叫卡在嗓子里，仍然忍耐着乔瑟夫滚烫的双手，滚烫的性器，落在皮肤上冰凉如蛇行的眼神，忍耐着我被要求忍耐的一切，同时乞求着，千万，千万不要让我的卢西恩发觉这一切。<br/>
除此之外我便不再想了。我不知道我究竟有没有失控地发出尖叫，不知道我是否含混地向他求饶，不知道是否在一片混乱中被诱导着说了些什么让乔瑟夫满意的话，做了些让乔瑟夫满意的事。在我印象里留下痕迹的只有乔瑟夫那张被交口称赞的笑脸，那张笑颜即使被认为是天使露出的也不为过，可我却分明在那之后看见了恶魔的身影。</p><p>我从睡眠中猛然惊醒，弹起身环顾四周，不见乔瑟夫的身影，看来他是已经走了。望向窗外，天尚且算不上大亮，卢西恩这个时候应该还在熟睡中，我要担心的事情总归少了些，在他起床之前我来得及换掉全副的床单被罩，把他们塞进洗衣机再送进烘干机，同时也给自己好好洗个澡。一切都来得及，这一次卢西恩也同样不会知道。<br/>
酸痛和撕裂感尚未完全褪去，干在小腹，胸口和大腿内侧的精斑让不适感与恶心感更进一层。我摇摇晃晃地爬下床，到衣柜里去摸索睡袍，却在触碰到那层法兰绒的瞬间顿感一阵天旋地转，因无力的双腿支撑不起身体而跌倒在地。某些被刻意压制着的记忆在这一瞬间的失神中突然挣脱了束缚，我趴在衣柜的隔层上开始止不住地剧烈咳嗽和干呕，而为了压住声音，又要将嘴巴死死地捂住。<br/>
眼泪又一次崩溃地流出来，很快地流了满脸，滴落到我一丝不挂的身体上，我将脸深深埋进昨晚叠好放在衣柜里的外套，抑制着抽泣声，抑制着肩膀的耸动，在心里反复地以软弱无力的话语安抚着自己。每一次，每一次……在这样的早晨里，这一切总会发生，无论我如何催眠自己我早已习惯这一切，但耻辱与痛苦……这些真实的感受，总归是瞒不过自己的心的。这样的夜晚还有多少个？这样的日子还要持续多久？我不知道，曼波海湾的黑夜没有尽头，上帝始终没有睁开他的双眼，我只能忍耐着，祈祷着，胆战心惊着，日复一日，年复一年。<br/>
卢西恩……我的卢西恩。我对自己的处境已近乎绝望，此刻我能做的，只有更加小心地保护我的孩子，为他张开我已经被剪短而无法高飞的双翼。我的手指颤抖着摸向衣柜的深处，那里藏着张卢西恩的照片，在许多个这样的清晨里，这张薄薄的相片是我唯一的慰藉，支持着我背负着无数的羞耻和苦痛继续活着。我的爱，我的天使，我的卢西恩啊……我只愿你能在我的护佑与上帝的赐福下安然地长大，离开曼波海湾去见识更广阔，更美丽，更光明的世界……而后，永远永远，不要再回到这恶魔之地来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写的很糟糕，或许角色也不太对劲……但是我还是把它发出来了<br/>（我没有用AO3发过作品，希望各种注意事项上都没有问题）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>